Blood Moon
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Part 2 in my new series The Blood Moon is drawing nearer and nearer every day. Can Wyatt, Jeb, and Zero find the Blood Moon Diamond before its too late? Also, Zero goes through some unexpected changes only known to the Loup-Garoux. What's the last to do?
1. Waking the Wolf

Jeb walked into Zero's tent to notice that he wasn't there exactly. He was there, but he wasn't in his human form. Adrian Zero often slept in his wolf form, it made him feel freer. Wyatt's son couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by this powerful animal creature thing.

Adrian Zero was a Loup-Garoux, an evolutionary werewolf. He could change whenever he wanted half the time, but had no control over the animal he became. Zero often stayed in that single form for hours to keep others away. No one had ever messed with a Loup-Garoux and lived to tell the tale. Zero was probably the worst, and, unfortunately, Jeb had the chance of being his "handler".

"Zero, we gotta get up. Dad wants us to get a move on" Jeb poked at the wolf's shoulder.

The white wolf stirred, but didn't wake.

"I mean it Zero, this isn't funny!".

At his shout, the white wolf opened his beautiful yellow eyes and gazed at Jeb. He snarled a greeting.

"Dad wants to get a move on. You a wolf or man today?" Jeb asked.

The wolf stood and in a bright flash of light became his human form. He was, quite embarrassingly, naked. So he turned again before Jeb could see anything and snapped at him to get out of his tent. Jeb took it as a threat and left. With him gone, Zero changed again and got dressed.

It had been three months since he was forced to leave his new home. He sent Azkadellia and Doris both letters, but he hadn't been able to as of late, due to practically frozen ink. They were nearing the ruby every day. Being a loup-garoux, Zero was able to sense other magical items on hand. Wyatt and Jeb Cain knew where the Blood Moon Diamond (Which was actually a ruby), they just couldn't pinpoint it. That's where Zero's senses came in handy. He wasn't exactly forced to leave, but what choice did he have? Doris needed that ruby to protect her from the witch's spirit. Who else better to bring it back then her dad, half brother, and uncle/best friend?

He wasn't really her uncle, she just called him that. Doris had turned six two weeks ago, July twenty second was her birthday. Despite the summer months, however, it was still frigid up north, which was where the trio was heading.

Wyatt was the next to pay Zero a visit.

"Ready?" he asked.

Zero nodded. "Yeah, here in a minute or two. I still gotta take all this down".

Wyatt shrugged a little. "It shouldn't take you long, since you feel an urge to destroy everything".

"That was a nightmare, Wyatt. Alcohol was involved, so leave it be".

"I wonder how many times I'm gonna have to tell you that next time you wanna hunt a deer".

"Hey, it's less money you're spending".

"Hey, it's more life you're taking. I told you Zero, the road to redemption isn't easy. In order to get and stay on it, you have to lose the killer instinct".

"I don't have a killer instinct, Cain. That's the…other side of me working".

"Right. Alright, Jeb and I will wait on you. Or do you want us to go on and you can catch up?".

Zero gave Wyatt a glare. "Surprise me, I don't care".

"As you wish" Wyatt walked out.

Zero sighed. He'd tried throwing away his hatred of Wyatt and his son, but it was proving difficult. He started it, after all. If only he hadn't killed Adora, none of this would be happening. But on the other side, he never would've met Doris or had a great (somewhat) relationship with Azkadellia, so fate took a lot of twists and turns, Zero wasn't sure what path he was taking.

Wyatt and Jeb had waited for him. No shocker really. Jeb hadn't wanted to (he never did), but his father had insisted. That's how it always was, even back when Zero and Wyatt were back in the force. Once Wyatt led the team, he wouldn't leave it nor any member behind. That annoyed Zero greatly. When he was done, the three made their way north still, unsure where'd they'd stop next, if at all.

A/N: I've decided not to make this part a crossover, maybe the third, but not this one. I might change it. Hope you liked the first chapter of Blood Moon!


	2. DG's Consent

Princess Azkadellia had been waiting for three months now for Zero to return, but to no avail. She sent him letters, but he hadn't replied recently, and it was making her worry. DG, Doris, and Ambrose could sense her worry. Doris had sent him letters too, but, like Az, got no response.

"Maybe we should do something" Ambrose proposed.

"Well yeah, but what?" DG asked.

"Do something to cheer her up. Maybe send her a fake letter".

"That won't work, Uncle Ambrose. Aunt Az knows Zero's handwriting really good".

Azkadellia sitting at her desk, obviously writing another letter. She was trying to find the right thing to say, but couldn't quite get it. The end result went somewhat like this.

_Zero, _

_It's been a while since your last letter hit us. I miss you so much. I wonder why you haven't written back yet. I hope you're okay. I know I sound like your mother right now, but I'm just worried. Just send me something, anything, to tell me you're okay, please. _

_I'm really desperate to have you back, Adrian (That feels weird to write, and to say). I often times go out at night in hopes to hear a wolf's howl in the distance. I don't hear one most of the time, but if I do, I'll take it as a sign that you're okay. We all want you, Jeb, and Wyatt back. We miss you and we love you. _

_Doris is enjoying a little bit of freedom now. I go with her outside the palace grounds, where she often examines and sketches new and curious things. She's a great artist, Zero. I think you'll love to see all she's drawn. She hopes you'll be home soon as well, maybe even more than me. _

_All my love, _

_Azkadellia_

Satisfied with what she had written, Azkadellia went outside to find a messenger falcon. These falcons were bred just to do that, send messages. Az tied the message to a falcon's leg.

"Find Adrian Zero and give this to him. Don't come back until you have something from him".

She sent the bird off and it flew north, right to Zero.

"Missing Zero, huh?" DG asked as she watched the falcon go with her sister.

"Yeah" she sighed.

"You like him, don't you?".

"Gee, what gave that away?".

"I kinda always knew. You and Zero would always hang out on the Pavilion, I thought maybe you two dug each other".

"Deege, just so you know, Zero…he…".

"He what?" DG asked.

"Zero wants me to marry him. I've already told him yes".

"Are you serious? That's terrific!".

"But it's against the law, Deege. Mother didn't want me to get married because I could very well usurp you for your title as queen".

"I don't think you'd do that. Zero wouldn't do it. Not that he can anyway. Cain's kicked his sorry butt time and time again".

"So it's okay?" Azkadellia asked.

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine with me".

"Thank you, Deege!" Az hugged her sister in gratitude.

"Hey, no one deserves to be unhappy".

"Thanks. I just hope he'll reply back. For my sake and the sake of the bird".

"Don't worry. Our men are survivors, they'll make it".

"Yeah hopefully".

A/N: Now that that's out of the way…what to do next is my question. I'm open for any suggestion. Should he get the message? And if so, what should he send back to tell her he's alright? I'm taking your suggestions. See ya!


	3. Sending Something Back

It wasn't long before the falcon reached them. They were the fastest birds in the OZ, and it was only natural that it would get to them pretty quick. Another no brainer: The message it had was for Zero.

"It's from Az, isn't it?' Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, it's from her. Apparently Doris is becoming quite the artist" Zero replied.

"She's her mother's child like that".

"I've gotta disagree with that, Cain. She acts more like you every day. She's got your spirit. She doesn't like being held back or leaving others behind. It makes her really, individualistic".

"Is that even a word?".

"Yeah, it is actually. She wants me to send something back to let her know I'm okay. Got any suggestions?".

"Still got that fang from that bear who tried to steal from you the other day?".

"As a matter of fact, I do".

"Send that to her".

"Nah that might give her the wrong idea".

"Well, send her something personal from you. You know, something from the heart".

Zero thought about it as they trailed along. That bear fang wouldn't work. But what would? Zero touched the silver plating on his left arm. Maybe just a piece from it, maybe that would be enough to assure her that he was alright.

"I don't think you should" Jeb suddenly interrupted his thoughts, "I have a suggestion that would make this all easier on us".

"We're all ears" Wyatt was open for any suggestion.

"That bird can fly faster than we can walk or ride, right?".

"Yeah, your point?" Zero asked.

"Well, I say we get to that palace, find the Blood Moon Diamond, and give it to the bird to take home. That way it'll get there before we do".

"Smart idea. Why didn't we think of that?" Wyatt asked.

"Because it's actually a dumb idea" Zero answered with a knowing tone.

"Really? Then what would the great and powerful Loup Garoux suggest?" Jeb asked, not hiding his sarcasm.

Zero, surprisingly, answered calmly. "We wouldn't know if it got there safely until late spring of at least next year. It's not worth the risk. Learn to think a little more. At least one of us has a brain".

"Well then, what are you gonna do about this?".

"I don't know. The falcon can stay with us until I can come up with something".

"That's your big plan?! That's all the big, bad wolf can come up with?!".

"Look you, I've been restraining myself from just marking you or draining you dry! Don't test me, I'm not in the mood today to take your crap!".

Zero walked off and the falcon followed.

"What's his problem?" Jeb asked.

Wyatt shrugged. "I guess it's a werewolf thing, I don't know. I know Zero has himself a nasty temper, but now he's acting all hormonal and crap. I'm gonna keep a close watch on him, maybe put him on a leash and a muzzle if the need is required".

"We'll have to look out for ourselves, huh?".

"You bet".

"Hey, you'll coming or what? We're killing daylight!" Zero called out to the two.

"In a minute. Just keep on your guard. If worst comes to worst, I think you and I both know what I'll have to do then".

Jeb knew. "Put the dog down?".

"For good".

A/N: How was that?! I'm still open for suggestions. Next chapter, things get crazy when Zero experiences his first "bloodlust".


	4. Blood Lust

The next few hours went by smoothingly. Zero stopped snarling at Jeb, and they were mostly quiet. But Zero's canine teeth were slowly starting to feel sore. Then it spread to his upper gum. Naturally, Zero ignored it. But soon it became harder to ignore. He kept biting the side of his mouth…just to get the blood out to lap it up.

"You okay, Zero?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just keep biting the side of my mouth".

"Sure it's just a little thing of yours?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, it's alright. I'm fine".

Jeb noticed something that his father didn't. Zero's wolf fangs…they were growing in even though he was human. Something wasn't right here.

"Dad, remember how you said that we need to watch our backs against Zero? Well, his fangs are taking the place of human canines".

"Serious?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, unless my eyes are playing tricks".

"Zero, open your mouth" Wyatt wanted to see for himself.

Zero did and even Wyatt couldn't deny that his canines were getting abnormally long and sharp. Wyatt came closer to investigate the oddity of Zero's mouth, only to be greeted with sharp strikes from those fangs. Wyatt tried to get him off, but Zero was practically latched on to his hand. Blood trickled from the wound, and Zero found himself lapping it up.

"What in the world?" Jeb looked horrified, "Dad, are you alright?".

Wyatt was holding his wounded hand while Zero lapped up the little blood that was on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not that deep. I'm worried about him".

Jeb looked on as Zero raised his head and snarled at the two. He pulled back a little bit, slipping between animal and man. He was trying to fight, but it wasn't working. Zero found himself on the ground, his mouth burning, aching, for blood.

"This was what she meant" Zero thought, "Loup Garoux have a blood lust toward humans. I could kill them…but I can't. I have to fight this".

"Zero, you okay?" Wyatt asked with great concern.

Zero tried to bit him again. "Get away, I'll kill you!".

"No you won't! Let us help you!".

"No one can, Cain! This is what she meant when she said I'd be a threat to everyone!".

Jeb got an idea just then. Blood…if he could find a substance that imitated its color…

"Red wine, that's it!" Jeb got into his bag and pulled out a bottle. Seeing Zero in pain was all Jeb had ever wanted, but for everyone's sake, he had to save the man he hated for so long. He poured the wine on the ground. Zero transformed into his wolf form with his clothes on (a rare occurrence) and started lapping it up.

"Jeb…" Wyatt wasn't too happy about that.

"Dad, this is the only way to keep his blood lust at bay. Listen, hear me out. Red wine is the color of blood. Dogs can't see in color, but wolves can. I just tricked Zero into thinking that was blood. The more alcohol in his system, the more drunk he'll become. He'll pass out and wake up normal".

"Why didn't I think of that?".

Jeb shrugged. "I got reference from an Egyptian myth. The people of Egypt tricked Sekhmet into thinking wine was blood and she got drunk and settled down. She lost the blood lust. I figured it might work".

"But that was just a myth, right?".

"Yeah, and it worked didn't it?" Jeb asked.

"Well, can't argue that".

The two watched in silence as the wolf continued to lap up the wine until he passed out.

A/N: How was that? Hopefully that doesn't happen again. But what does it mean for our band of heroes? And is Zero really a threat to all those around him? Next chapter: Zero wakes a happy ex-Long Coat in Awaken Zero. Keep reading!


	5. Awaken Zero

Zero woke late at night with a huge headache, like an entire hive of bees had taken up residence in his head. Jeb was sleeping, but Wyatt was awake, looking after the Loup-Garoux. Zero sat up and felt his head jerk a little with a throb.

"What happened?" Zero asked.

Wyatt turned and faced him. "You okay?".

"I have a headache".

"After effects of a hangover. Have you ever drank, Zero?".

"Of course I have".

"Really? Then you would know what caused that little throb you're feeling in you head".

Dang it! He caught him in a lie. Zero didn't say anything and Wyatt laughed.

"So that was your first drink?! Holy crap, Zero! I thought you would've been the total bad boy when you became a Long Coat. What happened?".

"Promise I made…to Aiden".

"Oh…Yeah, you never shut up about him back when we were partners in the force".

"Yeah, I told him I wouldn't find any kind of addiction. So much for that, huh?".

"What do you mean?".

"Cain, I thought I told you. When the witch cursed me, she made me a threat to everyone. She didn't mean just me attacking you guys. She meant a blood addiction. Werewolves, vampires, and Loup-Garoux have it. I should've remembered that".

"You'll be alright. You wouldn't kill us, I know you wouldn't".

"How are you sure about that?" Zero asked.

Wyatt smiled. "I can't believe I'm about to say this man, but I trust you".

"Why?".

Wyatt shrugged. "I don't know. I know that you wouldn't do it though".

"I'm starving, Cain. I gotta go".

"Hunting I take it?".

Zero nodded. "Yeah. I'll be back eventually".

"Don't threaten me like that".

"Ha ha, you're so hilarious" Zero replied sarcastically, but found himself smiling.

Maybe there was a chance, a small one, that they could be friends again. Zero ran and as he jumped over a frost heave, he turned to the white wolf, losing his clothes along the way. The hunt began.

A/N: Alright, sorry it's short, but I wanted to do something that gives you a hint that these two might wind up as friends after this is all over. Next chapter: Zero takes on a lost caribou in Thrill of the Hunt.


	6. Thrill of the Hunt

Zero felt freer as a wolf. He didn't know what caused him to feel so free. But he knew it was a freedom known only to those closest to his kind. His white fur shined silver in the light of a beautiful full moon, the perfect image of a wolf ran through his mind and he tried to imitate it. He slowed his movements and breathing. He stopped panting for a while, stopped on another frost heave, sat on his haunches, and howled in the joy of his freedom.

A caribou was trailing along when it happened to hear Zero's call. It bolted, and Zero chased after it, enjoying his freedom all the more. He traced its every step, learned every movement, and found it to be just as free and graceful as his movements. It was a real shame that he was hungry, otherwise, he wouldn't have to kill it.

After enough tracing, Zero gave it a not interested look, fooling the caribou into thinking he had given up. He even walked away to complete the deception. He waited at least an hour when the caribou finally let down its guard long enough for Zero to stalk it. The caribou barely put up a fight then. Zero easily took it down and fed as much as he could.

When his hunger was finally appeased, he began to wonder about stuff. He let his mind wander back to Finaqua, back to Azkadellia and Doris. Was he a monster to them? Surely not to Az, she was practically engaged to him. But would she still love him after she heard about today's strange event? He found himself longing to go home, go back to the place where he was wanted, needed, and loved. No one but Aiden had cared for him like they did, and he was addicted to that. But that addiction was good for him.

He remembered from Azkadellia's letter that she would often go outside at night to try to hear wolves sing. For once, Zero wanted to fill the night with a song just for her, even if she wouldn't hear it now, or maybe she would. Zero lifted his head and started another song, a beautiful, elegant cry full of longing and love. In his song, he described her beauty, what made her so important to him, and how much he loved her. A thousand or more deaths sounded a little too overdone, but it would work. He'd never sing it as a human though (he sounded terrible when he sang as a human). He'd write it, definitely, when he got the chance. But for now, he was contented just to howl.

He was so caught up in his song, he didn't hear the sound of another person approaching him. It was Jeb, and he had been woken by the song. When Zero caught his scent, he stopped and turned to face him.

Zero didn't snarl or snap, just stared at him. Neither were sure what to think or how to feel. But Zero knew he owed Jeb for earlier. He scratched a note into the frost under his feet: Thanks.

"Not an issue, just don't expect it from me all the time".

"Cool by me" Zero wanted to say, but instead took off, back to find Wyatt and his clothes, which he lost during the transformation. He'd tell him what he needed to later.

A/N: Yeah, so much for a cool chapter, huh? I wanted this just to be about the hunt, but I wanted to add other elements into the chapter. Maybe I'll make these two friends too. I don't know. Next chapter: A certain someone hears Zero's call from a distance in Receiving Back.


	7. Recieving Back

Back in Finaqua, Azkadellia was sleeping peacefully with a most beautiful dream. She dreamt, of course, of Zero. He was in his wolf form, chasing elk and caribou, just for the fun of it, not to kill. Zero stopped chasing after a little while. Silver moonlight made the scene of the snowy landscape seem unreal. It was a dream, so what? Azkadellia watched from a distance as Zero sat on his haunches and looked a little lonely. She tried to reach out, but couldn't touch him.

But she saw him smile when she tried. He leaned back, spread his front paws apart, and howled beautifully. Just for her. It was his very song that he howled for her. He was describing her in the manner in which he saw her. Her hair nice, dark brown (almost black), always looked tidy and smelled of a wonderful mixture of fragrances that were music to the nose. Her eyes always shined when pleased, but fired when she was angry, giving her a strong, but beautiful look. Her body itself could only be fashioned by some goddess of beauty, and even then that beauty wouldn't match hers. He described her as strong, beautiful, caring, loving, understanding…he just loved pouring his heart out in the way the wolf knew how. Best of all, she loved it, even if she didn't understand him in real life. She understood now.

It was the very song he had sung for her earlier that very night…and she didn't even know it…

A/N: Shortest chapter ever! Probably the corniest, sorry. But I just wanted to do something with this, and I'm running out of ideas, unfortunately. I'll try to put off writer's block and come up with another chapter. To who all who have reviewed, I thank you all! Next chapter: I don't know, I'll think of something!


	8. Going After

Azkadellia couldn't take this anymore. She sensed something was wrong; there was a reason why Zero wasn't responding to her letters. But there was only one way to find out: Go after them, just to make sure that everyone was okay. Azkadellia grabbed up a bag and took what all she needed. She wasn't about to stand around and wait for anything anymore.

She packed extra clothes and tried to conceal her identity. The last thing she did before leaving the palace was leaving a note for DG and the others.

_Guys, _

_I can't take waiting for Adrian anymore. I need to go after him, just to make sure that he, Wyatt, and Jeb are okay. I can't say when I'll be back or if I will be. I'm truly sorry, but people do crazy things for the people they love. Again, I apologize. _

_Love always, _

_Azkadellia_

Satisfied, Az left the note on DG's bedside table. She then took off and left the palace behind her.

"Wait for me, Zero. I'm coming".

A/N: Wow, new shortest chapter ever. Yeah, I'm still running out of ideas guys. Please help me! Sorry, overdoing it again!


	9. Closer to the Blood Moon

The days and nights lengthened as the foursome made their way to the ruby. It was difficult with three of them, but four was just a little crowded. It was okay though, Azkadellia wasn't that big of a problem. It was Zero that everyone was worried about. Az had yet to see him go into a bloodlust, but once she did, she understood what he meant when he told her that he was even dangerous.

One night, a week before the Blood Moon, the moon was a bloody crescent, he went into bloodlust mode again. This time though, it was a lot more severe. He attacked anyone and everything that dared go into his way. His eyes were piercingly gold with a hateful glee. He bit and clawed at everything. Wyatt tried to calm him, but he didn't succeed at it. He was bitten right in the arm and when he tried to get away, the only thing he got was a torn up, bloody leg.

"Azkadellia, get out of his way, he'll kill you!" Jeb yelled to her when Zero turned his attention to Azkadellia.

"He'd never!".

Zero snarled and barked threateningly. That was when she finally caught on.

"alright, I'm running" Azkadellia ran off.

That didn't help much. Zero ran after her and Jeb followed close behind, grabbing a bottle of wine…again.

"Jeb" Wyatt tried to get up, but his leg was just too bad, "If it doesn't work, take this".

Wyatt handed Jeb his gun.

"Why?" Jeb asked.

"Silver bullets. Loup Garoux are especially sensitive to silver. Once it hits the bloodstream, Zero…he'll die from it".

"We don't wanna kill him".

"No, but if worst comes to worst, we won't have a choice".

"Alright. I gotta go save the princess. I'll be back".

A/N: Finally, Writer's block has been taken down, peeps! Next Chapter: Jeb has to make a huge decision in Do or Die. See ya next chapter.


	10. Do or Die

Zero had chased Azkadellia for a full ten minutes. There was no tiring down a Loup Garoux. It was impossible practically. Azkadellia tried to use magic to ward him off, but that was useless.

"Magic doesn't work on Loup Garoux? How do I keep him away then?" she thought worriedly.

She tripped and Zero lunged for her throat, but Jeb had stepped in and…he was bitten. Zero had turned his former friend's son into the very monster he was. Jeb managed to stand his ground however and dumped the wine on the ground. It didn't work and Jeb had no choice. He pulled out his father's rifle.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this to the one who killed my mother" he said, "But I'm truly sorry, Zero, but it's time to put this dog down…for good".

Jeb shot Zero in the torso as he lunged to bite him again. As if to add insult to injury, Jeb shot Zero several times, even when he was on the ground bleeding.

"Stop it, Jeb Cain! You're killing him!" Azkadellia cried tearfully.

"That's the point, highness. Dad told me that if the wine trick didn't work, we'd have to put him down. He saw this coming!".

"I was going to be married to him, dang it!" Azkadellia ran to the dying Loup Garoux, who whined for the blood he could not receive.

Azkadellia let Zero have his head in her lap and stroke the hairs on his head. Jeb found himself feeling terrible, especially when he found Zero whining and…crying, believe it or not.

Like that, in a silver colored light, Zero turned back to his human form, bloodied and dying.

"Adrian, please don't do this" Azkadellia cried, "Don't leave me all alone!".

"I'm sorry, Az. I saw you, but I couldn't stop it. Silver is the Loup Garoux's weakness. I love you, don't forget that, alright".

"Zero! Zero!".

No response. Like that…he was gone. The last Loup Garoux, shot and killed.

A/N: Oh crap, that's not good. Will I keep him dead or find a way to revive him? I don't know, but this isn't the end, guys, I promise. Next chapter: Azkadellia confronts Wyatt and Jeb about murdering Zero. Wyatt finds out what his son has become thanks to their deceased friend in Another Loup Garoux.


	11. Zero Reborn

He felt cold, first off. Then again, it was normal for the dead to feel cold. But he wasn't dead. He was still very much alive, but how? He didn't know, but it didn't matter now. Zero had to get back with them. He transformed back to his wolf form and clawed his way out.

"Geez, did they really have to dig that deep?" he snarled.

Right when he got out of the hole though, he found himself stumbling again. The silver was still in his bloodstream, so it was weakening him. Slowly, it was killing him. He wasn't dead yet, but he was going to die unless he found an antidote. But he didn't have time for that. Zero had to get to that ruby before the week was gone…before the Blood Moon. He just didn't know if he could do it.

"Doris, she needs it. I have to try…even if it means me doing it on my own" he stumbled into the deep snow and was practically buried again, but he brushed off and kept going.

With the silver in his blood, it wasn't making anything easier. It was painful especially. Zero was starving now, but couldn't hunt due to his weakness. He was fine when it came to hydration, seeing as how snow was basically just frozen water. Finally, he just couldn't do it anymore. He fell to the snow again, face down.

He gazed up when he felt another's presence. It was another Loup Garoux, a female one, also white furred.

"You have to go on, Adrian. Your friends need you" he heard her say.

"Who are you?".

"My name's Vivien, the one who led the last Loup Garoux pack out of the OZ. this is all on you. Your friends need you. You must continue on".

"I can't, the silver-".

"The man is immune to the silver, the wolf dies by its hand. You have to make the rest of it as a human, not an animal. You'll heal that way".

"But the bullets…they're still in".

"No they aren't" Vivien dug into the snow and uncovered four silver bullets.

"You got them out".

"Very good. Now, tell me what you're to do".

"Find the ruby…save the girl…and hopefully live happily ever after".

"Good. Change back, and continue on. Good luck Adrian Zero".

The white wolf vanished in the snow flurries and Zero trailed on. He was about to be in for one painful night.

A/N: Ha! You all thought he'd be gone forever, wrong! Alright, next chapter: Zero catches up with the others and they continue the search as the Blood Moon rises in Going On. See ya then!


	12. Going On Never too Late

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Never Too Late. That belongs to Three Days Grace. Enjoy.

_This world will never be, _

_What I expected. _

_And if I don't belong, _

_Who would've guessed it? _

It wasn't easy catching up with the others. The snow was hiding their scent relatively well, all except Azkadellia's. He got her scent, her magic signature, perfectly. Luckily, they weren't too far from where they had buried him alive…somewhat.

"Alright guys, where are you?" Zero asked himself and barked out for them.

Receiving no response, Zero hurried on. There wasn't any time to waste away. He had to think of a way to find them and catch their attention. He let out a long, beautiful howl call with the little strength that his wolf form had.

_I will not leave alone, _

_Everything that I own, _

_To make you feel like it's not too late. _

_It's never too late. _

When he received nothing again, he trekked on. The time came when he was running around in constant darkness, so he couldn't travel as a human anymore. Winter's up north were cold and bitter in the OZ, and he should've remembered that. Sadly though, he didn't.

He was freezing. He thought about maybe turning back, but that would've been pointless. He couldn't go back, not yet anyway.

_Even if I say, _

_It'll be alright. _

_Still I hear you say you want to_

_End your life. _

_Now and again we try to just_

_Stay alive. _

_Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's _

_Not too late, _

_It's never too late. _

Zero finally had to stop one night. He felt his wounds getting deeper. Going as a human wasn't helping, but he wasn't fully healed as a wolf either. This was proving to be very, very difficult. Finally, he fell to the unforgiving snow again, and let himself be buried in the storm that followed.

"I don't know if it's worth it anymore. What was I thinking? I'm a weak Loup Garoux who can't even use his wolf form anymore. I should've known I was gonna die out here anyway. God, what was I thinking?".

He closed his beautiful amber eyes and fell asleep to the sound of snow blowing on him. He was dying of no physical problem, but he was broken in spirit.

_No one will ever see, _

_This side reflected. _

_And if there's something wrong, _

_Who would've guessed it? _

It was a shock to him when he found himself by a warm fire surrounded by friends and the one he loved. His head was in her lap, like it was before.

"Az? Where are we?" he muttered.

"Shhh, we're safe, love. That's what matters".

"How'd you find me?".

"Jeb found you, fortunately. You're safe now. All of us are".

"Are we almost there?".

"Just about".

_And I have left alone, _

_Everything that I own, _

_To make you feel like it's not too late, _

_It's never too late. _

"I marked Jeb didn't I?".

Azkadellia nodded. "You did".

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I saw him…I just couldn't stop. I saw you too, I couldn't stop".

"It's okay now. It's good to know that at least you're alive. How though, no one can exactly figure out".

"It was Vivien. She took out the bullets using some sort of magic. Azkadellia, I asked them to do that".

"To do what?".

_Even if I say, _

_It'll be alright,_

_Still I hear you say you want to_

_End your life. _

_Now and again we try, _

_To just stay alive. _

_Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's_

_Not too late, _

_It's never too late. _

"To shoot me with silver in case that ever happens again. If it does, I might have to stay dead this time".

"Zero…".

"Az, don't question it next time. It's what I want".

"Alright, I won't ask".

"Thank you".

Zero fell asleep again like that, nice and safe with his beloved and newly acquired friends.

_The world, _

_We knew, _

_Won't come back. _

_The time, _

_We lost, _

_Can't get back. _

_The life, _

_We had, _

_Won't be ours again. _

Wyatt came out from checking on Jeb, who was in terrible pain in his shoulder.

"Is he alright?" Azkadellia asked.

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, except now he's not entirely human".

"Has he changed?".

"No, not yet. He's trying to".

"He can't rush it, Wyatt".

"Why not? Zero did".

"He waited a week before turning for the first time".

"Yeah, but that's still pretty soon".

"It's longer than a day".

_This world will never be, _

_What I expected. _

_And if I don't belong…_

"All in all, he's fine. He's taking it as easy as he can".

"That's good news at least".

The two stayed quiet for a few moments.

"So how's he? I heard him talking from Jeb's tent".

"He's fine, just weak. Someone named Vivien removed the bullets using magic".

"Amazing…Loup Garoux have never been known to survive a silver attack. He's lucky".

_Even if I say, _

_It'll be alright.  
Still I hear you say you want to_

_End your life. _

_Now and again we try to just_

_Stay alive. _

_Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's _

_Not too late. _

_It's never too late. _

Azkadellia nodded. "He is. He is very lucky".

She kissed his head. Wyatt looked on with a silent wonder. He wanted to ask her, but didn't want to risk offending her. But he just had to know.

"So, how'd it happen?".

"What?".

"You getting with him".

Azkadellia sighed. "I don't know. Something in me just clicked and I thought maybe it could happen".

"It did…maybe he changed for you".

_Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's, _

_Not too late.  
It's never too late. _

_It's never too late. _

_It's not too late, _

_It's never too late. _

"Why do you ask?".

"Just curious. Do you really love him, or are you just jealous of your sister?".

"Okay, that's just ridiculous, Wyatt".

"Not when you think about it".

"It is. Now stop trying to get me to think. It's getting on my nerves".

"Sorry. I like to get logical about certain things".

"Well don't. I won't even touch anyone else".

"I didn't mean to offend".

"Just don't talk Wyatt. It's bad enough I was afraid that he really was dead".

"Sorry. Well, I'm getting some shut eye. At this rate, we'll get there in no time. We have two days to get there. We're at least twelve hours away".

"Alright, good night".

"Good night".

A/N: Longest chapter in this story. Next chapter: Jeb finds out that Zero is still alive and the foursome get closer to the ruby, only to be confronted by the witch in The Ruby. See ya!


	13. Going for the Ruby

It wasn't long before the Ice Palace came into view. Zero and Jeb both could feel plenty of energy coming from it.

"Can you pinpoint it?" Wyatt asked.

"Too easy" Zero answered.

"Yeah, now it's not even trying to hide itself" Jeb added.

"I can sense it too" Azkadellia admitted.

"Alright, let's get inside" Wyatt followed after the three others.

They went inside and the senses only got stronger. Memories flooded back, some good, some bad. Some better than others. Zero changed to his wolf form and started sniffing around. His tail flicked, and his ears perked up. Something wasn't right. There was something very wrong here. Jeb could sense it too, even though he was human like for now.

"We're not alone here, guys" Jeb told them, "stay close".

"Got it" Azkadellia nodded.

"Sure thing" Wyatt agreed.

Zero barked at them. He looked up to a nearby staircase and back at them, barking again.

"It's up there?" Wyatt asked.

Zero changed back. "You bet. But there's something else up there…something sinister. Stay here, I'll go check it out".

"Wait a minute, we agreed that none of us were about to play hero. Once I lead the team, Zero, I don't leave it" Wyatt told him.

"Look, please let me do this. I have to confront this on my own. She's here, I can feel her. She made me this monster, and I will avenge myself and Doris…as well as your late wife. She turned me into this…Now it's time for payment".

"Zero…" Azkadellia tried to say something, but her mouth went dry for a second.

"I can do this, just trust me".

"Alright, I'll trust you" she said.

"Just don't die up there" Wyatt agreed to let him go.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be the only Loup-Garoux" Jeb joined in.

"I know, I'll be careful. Doris needs that ruby more than anything".

With that, Zero glowed again with a silver light and became the white wolf again.

"Will he have clothes on when he changes back?" Jeb asked.

"I wouldn't know. Usually his glow is white. I've never seen that" Wyatt wasn't sure.

"Just please let him be okay" Azkadellia pleaded in her mind.

A/N: Had the biggest case of writer's block ever! Well, I'm back, and I'm trying to do not two, but three fics at once, and it's really bad, seeing as how I have a fourth one on the way. Next chapter: Zero confronts the witch with a little help (this is when the crossover with Blood and Chocolate comes in everybody. This will also probably be one of the final chapters). See ya then!


	14. Blood and Chocolate

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

Zero raced up the stairs, careful not to lose his footing. Wolves were built for this kind of terrain, and he was about ready to live up to his title as a Loup-Garoux. The ruby wasn't too far off, and he knew it. DG's old room…where he had shot Wyatt out the window… that was where he needed to be.

"I am with you, Adrian Zero. We will defeat this evil together" a familiar voice, Vivian's, sounded in his mind.

"But can I trust you?".

"I saved your life once, I will save it again if the need is required".

Zero didn't respond as he burst into the door and found…nothing. Nothing had been moved or changed. Not even the witch was there. Something wasn't right. Zero sniffed and found the magical signature under a floorboard. With that found, he started pounding on the floor, creating a large hole. He dug a little deeper and found the Blood Moon Diamond.

He pulled it out of the hole and that's when he sensed another strong magic energy signature. One he knew all too well. One similar to Azkadellia's…but it wasn't hers. Zero snarled and turned. The witch…He bared his fangs again and snarled even more fiercely.

"Come now, Adrian. You wouldn't dare bite your own master?".

"Like Hell I wouldn't! You have no power here! No power over me!".

He lunged for the witch, but felt himself hover in mid air above her. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't obey.

"I gave you a gift, Adrian, the power of the Loup-Garoux. All you ever wanted was power. You can't deny that. You were a monster then…you're a monster now" she smiled wickedly, "I just gave you an embodiment to work with".

"No" he shook his head.

"What do you care for the girl anyway? Doris…what does she matter to you? She's the daughter of your enemy, Adrian…why protect those who don't deserve it?".

"Shut up!" Zero barked.

"Honestly, Adrian…you've gotten weaker. You've been shot with silver bullets…how'd you survive?".

This time she was close enough for him to bite her face, but before he could, she stepped away.

"You want help with this power, don't you, Adrian? I can help you…just give me the ruby!".

"Don't give it to her!" Vivian's voice sounded in his head.

"Screw you!".

"Then the Loup Garoux will go extinct because of your ignorance!".

He felt his body get tight, like he was being crushed. Zero coughed and watched the scarlet liquid stain the white of the floor. He was suffocating, drowning in his own blood. His vision became blurry as he felt himself being lowered and then banged against a wall. He lost his vision temporarily that way. But he was still able to hear.

Before the witch could reach down to get the ruby, something burst in the door and attacked her. By the vicious snarling, Zero knew it was some sort of animal. He tried to look, but he still couldn't see. Then he heard another set of vicious snarling.

"Gabriel, get the jewel, now!" a voice, Vivian's, called.

"Got it!" another voice, a male one, replied.

Vivian kept the witch busy, while Gabriel snagged the ruby and rushed to Zero's side.

"God…where's Ralphie when you need him?" Gabriel sighed.

"Who?" Zero asked as he turned over.

"Hey, he lives, Viv!" Gabriel barked over to Vivian.

Zero got up and was finally able to see again.

"Vivian…I'll help!" Zero rushed in to help the she Loup Garoux.

The two, then in a few minutes three, Loup Garoux helped to take down the witch. It wasn't long before the three had her pinned and Zero flashed the ruby in her face.

"IT BURNS!" The witch shrieked as the ruby glowed.

"Then have a taste of the pain you caused me and several thousand others in the form, body actually, of my beloved princess. Never will you harm anyone else I care about ever again! EVER!" he had turned human and was fully clothed.

The witch shrieked and then disappeared in the form of a shadow, never to haunt the royals again. Or the OZ for that matter.

"Is she…dead?" Zero asked Vivian, who had also changed back.

"She's gone…for now. Remember, the Blood Moon Diamond can only protect from evil, not defeat it. Adrian Zero…I'm Vivian and this is my mate, Gabriel. We're the leaders of a Loup Garoux pack. We're here to help you get this ruby back to Doris Cain. That is, if you'll allow us".

"That's not entirely up to me, Vivian".

"Wyatt Cain…He might be a bit of a problem" Gabriel joined in.

"I doubt that. You're bleeding, Zero" Vivian noted.

"I'll heal. Only the wolf is hurt, not the man".

"Alright…let's get this downstairs and to Wyatt" Vivian led the others out and down the stairs where Azkadellia, Wyatt, and Jeb were waiting.

A/N: How was that? I know the battle scene sucks, but I'm not good at battle scenes. Next chapter: The final for this story, but not the ending of the trilogy. Vivian and Gabriel try to join the group. Will Wyatt let them? Find out in the next chapter!


	15. The Pack

A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update…I've been busy with everything else…Again, this is the last chapter for this fic, but not the end of the trilogy. Alright, hope you like.

"Zero!" Azkadellia yelled when she saw the three Loup Garoux make their way down the steps.

"We're alright. A little banged up and I went blind for a few seconds, but we are so good" Zero held out the ruby.

"We heard everything down here. Is she gone?" Wyatt asked.

"For now…God knows when she'll strike again" Vivian answered.

"Wait, who are these guys?" Jeb asked.

"Az, Jeb, Wyatt, this is Vivian and her mate, Gabriel. They're leaders of a Loup Garoux pack on the Other Side" Zero explained.

Everyone was quiet for about five minutes.

"So…We're not the only ones?" Jeb asked.

"You're the only ones in the OZ, but not on the Other Side. We're dying out there, but here, they're practically extinct except for you two" Gabriel answered.

"Oh joy…".

"So…does this mean everything's gonna be alright? You know, that we're all gonna be fine?" Azkadellia asked.

"Here, nothing's too certain. That's why we wish to travel with you back to Finaqua. If one leader fails or falls victim to an evil spirit's possession, this world will come to an end, and so will others beyond it" Vivian explained.

"Can they…travel with us?" Zero asked.

Wyatt thought a minute. He shrugged.

"I don't see why not. The Blood Moon's in about a week, we'll need the extra help. That is if Vivian and Gabriel are willing to do that".

"Of course. Who do you think revived Zero after he got shot?" Vivian smiled knowingly.

"You did that?" Azkadellia asked.

"We never bail out on one of our kind, no matter what world they're from. Plus…he's meant for a lot of great things. I couldn't sit there and let him die".

"Thank you".

"Well…the day's aren't getting any longer. I think it's best we get a move on now" Wyatt took the ruby from Zero for safe keeping.

The pack was going to be in for a rough, rough week.

A/N: This is finally over! Now maybe I can do the third one when I have time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
